fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
RPC01
is the 1st episode of the season, Rainbow! Pretty Cure made by Cure Coco. In this episode, Cure Red is born. Plot When, Akari, a normal girl, meets up with a mystical creature called, Kora, while going to school. Her life changes, as she sees magic. Seeking that magic is real, Akari decides to follow up with Kora, which leads her to a place seeing magical creatures, called Kurokage, and a mysterious woman. To battle them, Akari gets a superhero form, called "Pretty Cure". Summary/Transcript - Transcript= Prologue Rainbow Queen: Everyone let's try our powers to defeat them! All: Yes! Rainbow Queen: Midori, go! Midori: Where?! Rainbow Queen: Follow me. Midori: What about the others? Rainbow Queen: They'll ha- Shadow King: You think this power is difficult for me? *attacks people, and makes a whole* Baku: Ahh, help me~ku! Tenma: Oh no... *heads near the whole, and reaches Baku* Midori: Tenma..watch out! Tenma: I'll be fine...just promise me to be okay! *gets absorbed* Midori: I will...*tears up* Rainbow Queen: Hurry...! Midori: Where am I going?! Rainbow Queen: You're going to Earth, but don't worry, I'll be there with you! Midori: What about you?! Rainbow Queen: I'll be here...defeating! But, just don't worry, and have some hope! Midori: What...hope may not work! *gets transported* No! -''fades to black, and opening starts''- Meeting Kora -''opening ends, and it opens at an alarm clock''- Akari: What time is it! *looks at the clock* Uh-oh. *dresses up, and goes upstairs* Bye, bye! Gotta go to school! Eri: Again? Bye, bye then... Akari: Gotta hurry, gotta hur- *sees a magical creature* ???: *yawns* Ahh.... Akari: Is this...a dream? ???: Yet, it is not~koro...ehh?! Who are you supposed to be~koro? Akari: Ok...I am Akane Akari, I am a student in Ringu Middle School, I lo- ???: That was enough~koro... Akari: Who..are you? ???: Ahh...sorry to be inpolite, I am Kora~koro! Akari: Korakoro? Kora: No~koro! That is my ending line~koro! Akari: Ahh...okay.. Kora: Where are you heading to? Akari: Oh, my school....I forgot..my school!! Kora: Ok~koro... Akari: Oh no, oh no, oh no! Kora: What~koro?! Akari: I forgot where I am! Kora: I am sure you did~koro.... Akari: Ahh....oh god...on what in the world is that thing supposed to be? Kora: Oh, well that thing is *watches a Kurokage* a KUROKAGE~koro?! Batteling a Kurokage Akari: Oh no...what happened? Kora: Kurokages are magical shadows, which can be summoned with a human's soul, also known as a Colorful Soul~koro. If we don't defeat that quickly, he'll win the soul, and the human dies, resulting on the human to fall in despair, and pair up with Shadow King~koro! Akari: Okay...oh no, what is that thing going to do to that girl? Kora: He's gonna kill her~koro! Akari: I won't let that happen! *rushes to the Kurokage* Kora: Where are you going, Akari~koro?! This isn't good~koro... Akari: Stop! ???: And who are you? Akari: Wait...there's two people, flying?! ???: I am Kumori....now kill her Kurokage! -''fades to black, and eyecatches appear''- Becoming Cure Red Akari: That stupid thing will kill me, do something! Kora: Look~koro! Akari: What..is happening? Retiel: Take this! Akari: Wha....wh-what is this?! Kora: Use the seed, and transform! Akari: Yes! Transform! -''Akari tries to transform, but fails to do so''- Kumori: What are you doing...? Akari: *chuckles* Heh.....transforming. Transform! Kora: Oh, right, just say "Pretty Cure, Rainbow Light"~koro! Akari: I swear, I'll kill you if this won't work! Pretty Cure, Rainbow Light?! Colorful Catch: Color-color! Akari: *transforms* Kumori: What is this?! Cure Red: Ohh...well...what in the world happened to me?! Kora: Ahh, you are a Pretty Cure~kora! Cure Red: A Pretty Cure, is that my name?! Kora: No, you can rename yourself, and make your own introduction~kora! Cure Red: Okay! I am...Cure Red! The fire breathing, red shining light! Kumori: Oooo.....anyway attack...? Cure Red: Ahh! *runs away, however gets chased by the Kurokage* It is chasing me! Kurokage: You cannot run away from me! Cure Red: Correction! I cannot run, but I can hide! Kurokage: Correction! Where can you hide? You are on plain road. Cure Red: Ohh....yea, but.....I can fight! -''kicks the Kurokage away''- Kumori: *laughs* That is what you do? Cure Red: Kora! How...am..I supposed to defeat that thing?! Kora: Ehh, put your powers together, and hope~koro! Cure Red: Hope?! Kora: Hope~koro! Cure Red: Okay! *attacks the Kurokage* Kora: See~koro? Cure Red: How, am I supposed to defeat it permanently though?! Kora: Call Retiel again, and then think as a Pretty Cure, before we run out of time~koro! Cure Red: Yes....Retiel, come! Red...Fire...Shine!! *Kurokage purifies* Kumori: Huh...okay, but next time, it won't be easy to defeat a Kurokage again....*dissapears* Cure Red: What did she mean by that? Kora: That means to prepair again, for the next battle~kora... Cure Red: This was one heck of a day......I am....so tired...-''de-transforms''- Kora: At least I've found you! Now we need to find more Cures, and defeat the villains~kora! Akari: What..?! For that, you're going to come with me! -''fades to black, and ending begins, along the preview for the next episode begins''- }} Major Events *New Characters **Shadow King **Kumori **Unnamed Human/Kurokage **Akane Akari/Cure Red **Kora **Princess Midori **Tenma **Baku **Retiel **Rainbow Queen *The Rainbow Kingdom is introduced for the first time. *The Colortiels get seprarated into the sky. *The story of Princess Midori is first seen. *Akari transforms into Cure Red for the first time. *Kora finds the first Cure. *The first Colortiel is found. Trivia *The beggining when Akari meets up with Kora, is similar with Hoshizora Miyuki/Cure Happy's meeting with Candy. *Unlike the other series, the transformation does not show a sequence, and yet, the Cure makes up her own introduction. Characters Pretty Cure *Akane Akari/Cure Red Mascots *Baku (flashback) *Kora *Colortiel **Retiel Villains *Shadow King (flashback) *Kumori *Unnamed Human/Kurokage Secondary Characters *Princess Midori (flashback) *Rainbow Queen (flashback) *Tenma (flashback) *Unnamed human Category:Rainbow! Pretty Cure Category:Made Up 'Episodes' Category:Rainbow! Pretty Cure episodes Category:User: Cure Coco Category:Transcripts